


The Vow

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [67]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans will keep this vow, too bad someone else other than not could not keep theirs
Series: tales of the unexpected [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 21





	The Vow

Sans had made a solid vow to himself, one that he locked deep within his cold dark heart- never again will he allow himself to love his brother. There was no way he could handle this despair again, he hurt too much.

The older skeleton moves away from his brother's sleeping form, from his mate.

He knew the reset was coming, knew that everything was going to go back to how it was before, he could not and would not, do this to Papyrus again. Even though his brother claims the last year since they were dating was the best year of his life...

The problem was, Sans had dated Toriel in the past. Loved her with his whole soul. However, doing the way thing over and over and over again, made it a little hate to keep attached to his loved one. Memories he mentioned that had not happened, he had gotten a confused look.

Sans did not want to grow out of love as he had done with Toriel, who he now saw as a dear friend.

It would be painful, and more so when the resets stop, when Papyrus truly can move on with his life. Sans will still hold back.

Sans leans forward, hugging Papyrus's sleeping form, which was a rare sight; he closes his eyes and forces the memories of them together away, trying to make himself numb to them.

There was a flash of hot white light then everything faded into nothingnesses.

  
Blinking Sans awoke to a familiar ceiling.

Alone...

  
"*darn it kid. ya promised." Sans says emotionlessly, he felt so drained by the whole thing. It was too much, he could no longer do this, "maybe i should just end it. sleep the whole way through this run..."

Sans blinks. He realized just how empty he truly felt. His love for Papyrus that was blazing fire moments ago was now nothing but embers.

Sans remembers his vow. This time. This time Sans will not go forward with Papyrus. He will not go forward with anyone.


End file.
